


Names and Places

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Trying to forget.





	Names and Places

"Hey, Winchester!" Luis calls for the third time. Jess looks up from her Discrete textbook and sighs, tapping Sam on the shoulder. 

"Sam," she says pointedly, keeping her eyes on Luis as she speaks. Then she lowers her voice, blue eyes sympathetic as she gently teases, "Earth calling."

Oh.

Sam looks up from his Greek, spots their friend standing a few feet off in the grass with his arms crossed over his chest, forces a smile.

Two years and the name still feels like it isn't his. Ironic that he's meant to use it now, when he's trying to forget


End file.
